Percabeth, after the war
by Rebekah Hermione Chase
Summary: What actually happens the next morning after their underwater kiss? Do they become a couple straight away, or are they still going to be awkward around each other? And what happens after the war is over- read and find out! First fanfiction, so please be nice!


It was a warm august morning at Camp Half blood. Seeing as it was saturday, not to mention almost the end of summer nearly every single demigod was still curled up in their warm beds seeing their last dreams, you know, those early morning ones that are always the best. But not everyone was in their own bed this morning.

Percy slowly cracked an eye open, feeling slightly disoriented as he felt something move against him. There was that moment of panic and he tensed. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around, trying to stay as still as possible, so as not to wake up the girl he now realised was sleeping on his chest. As he slowly looked around, last night came back to him and he blushed furiously. Despite his embarrassment however, a goofy grin spread across his face. He relaxed instantly and pulled his best friend in closer, placing a very gentle and, yes, admittedly slightly cheesy kiss on her head. As his vision finally focused on something outside their little bubble, and it was indeed a real bubble, not a figurative one, he realised that the first rays of sunshine were beginning to shine through the water, illuminating it from within. He let himself enjoy the view for a moment, but just a moment as he very soon realised what that meant- it was morning. Which meant they do not have much time to get out of the water and get back to their cabins or Gods know what everyone would think. At that thought Percy blushed even more, involuteraly imagining what exactly everyone would think and how close they really came to that last night... no, he needed to stop right there or he didn't know if he could control himself like he did last night again. So instead, he kissed his best friend on the head once more, hugging her tightly and whispered what was undoubtedly his most cheesy line ever.

"Morning beautiful."- the girl muttered something in response and pushed her face even further into his neck.

"Wake up Wise Girl"-again, she huffed into his neck sending shivers down his spine. His almost nonexistent self control crumbled.

"Come on, rise and shine, up you get!"- screw romance and cheesiness he thought, this time almost screaming into her ear "Chase, get up already! Seriously wise girl, get up or I swear on the river styx I will tickle you!" now that was an idea, thought Percy with an almost evil grin.

"Ow, what? What in the name of... Where am I? seaweed brain, what are you..." Annabeth trailed off as the memory of last nights events flooded her mind. An almost imperceptible blush coloured her cheeks but she quickly pulled herself together, obtaining her impeccable self control that came with being the daughter of Athena. Her analytical mind kicked in and she cast a glance around quickly surveying their surroundings as finally, her eyes landed on Percy. Maybe impeccable was too strong a word to use to describe her self control, as that crumbled in an instant upon meeting his sea green eyes. Gods he looked good! His slightly too long raven hair was all messy, but just looked perfect on him, falling into his bright eyes that were shining with a couple of emotions at once- amusement, determination, love and... was that lust? whoa, not the time to think about that kind of things Annabeth, she told herself, finally regaining her famous self control again. However she still could not take her eyes off of him, he really did look hot right now. They sat there for what seemed like hours just staring into each others eyes the events of last night playing through theire minds in every vivid detail. No one spoke. The comfortable silence was starting to draw on for too long turning into at first a slightly and soon a very uncomfortable one as neither knew what to say. Percy was the first one to come out of his stupor as he remembered why he woke Annabeth up in the first place. He ran his hand through his messy hair finally breaking their awkward eye contact and clearing his throat.

"Hm... Umm... Err, we need to... you know... get going?"

"Was that a questing, seaweed brain?"

"Err.. no, but you know what I mean! Its morning, and well..." Percy trailed off, looking slightly uncomfortable. What if she didn't understand him and got upset?

"Well?"- Annabeth quirked her eyebrow at him.

"Well, unno, weneedtogetgoingorpeoplemightthinkstuff..." Percy muttered

"What? I didn't quite catch that. Was that fish tongue, Jackson?"

"Oh my god! You are not going to make this any easier, are you?!" he sighed in exasperation raking his hands though his already messy hair

Annabeth smirked as she wraped her hands around his neck, leaning in closer "I am never going to make it easy for you, Seaweed brain." she said closing the distance between them and kissing her best friend full on the lips. This definitely broke the tension. Percy was about to say something, but he couldn't quite remember what. All coherent thought went out of his mind. He didn't remember what he was trying to say, couldn't care less about what everyone would think if they showed up to breakfast late, together and in yesterdays clothes. All he could think about were his lips on his. Weird how after a whole night of steamy make out sessions, and maybe a little bit more, she still managed to have this effect on him. Soon, it wasn't quite enough for Percy and he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling Annabeth closer, closing all distance between them. He wasn't very surprised when her tongue ran across his lower lip asking for entry. She was, after all the dominant one in their relationship. He opened his mouth instantly and they started to fight for dominance. Much like in sword fighting this was indeed a close match, but Annabeth managed to win as she moved in to straddle Percy's lap, surprising him and making him lose. She smirked against his lips, but he wouldn't have it. Percy bit down on her lower lip gently, drawing a low moan out of Annabeth. Without pausing to celebrate his victory he moved his hands up her back tugging gently at the ends of her hair, sending shivers down her spine. This time Percy smirked. He knew how much Annabeth liked when he did that. Soon enough they both had to pull away for much needed air. Percy continued trailing butterfly kisses from the corner of her mouth, down her jawline, kissing that tender skin behind her ear. Annabeth, gasped running her hands through Percy's hair, and playing with the soft hairs at the nape of his neck. Percy's teeth found her earlobe and he nibbled gently, sending another wave of shivers down her spine. Annabeth muttered his name softly. With a slightly cocky grin, Percy whispered into Annabeth's ear

"You know, wise girl, two can play at this game." At this, Annabeth opened her eyes and scowled at Percy, but instead of throwing back a snide remark as he expected, she immediately pulled him in for another kiss, gently biting on his lower lip.

"You were saying something, Seaweed brain?" She wispered against his lips. A slight shake of his head put a smirk on her face.

Annabeth finally pulled away, enjoying Percy's disoriented look at the sudden lost of contact. He slowly opened his eyes, staring back at her.

"You were about to say something?" Annabeth raised an eyebrow at Percy, still very much enjoying her victory.

Percy had to concentrate really hard to try and remember what exactly he was about to say. His breath was still ragged from their kiss, and all he could think about were her lips on his.

"Let me help you out. Something about... what was it?... Oh, yeah: weneedtogetgoingorpeoplemightthinkstuff. What exactly did you want to say, Seaweed brain?"

"So you got that?" Percy asked in exasperation, all that worrying was for nothing

"Of course I did, i have known you for 5 years Seaweed brain, i can understand your fish talk like no one else." said Annabeth with a laugh. Percy smiled at that and pulled her in for a hug.

They stayed like that, wrapped in each other's arms, just enjoying the moment, both thinking the same thing, but neither daring to say it. However Percy was right, they needed to get going soon. After all, even camp half-blood had rules. Admittedly there weren't many, but spending the night with someone of the opposite sex was definitely against the rules. After what certainly did not seem like enough to either of them they had to pull away. Percy willed their little bubble to move upwards and soon enough they were out on the shore, walking back towards the camp. Percy released the breath he didn't realise he was holding when he saw that everyone was still in their own bunkers wither still very much asleep or only starting to wake up. The pair walked up to Athena's cabin and Percy gave Annabeth a quick kiss goodbye before heading down to his own bunker. They only had about half an hour till breakfast, and Percy needed that time to sort out through his very strong emotions towards his best friend. Oh, and take a shower and change his clothes too, of course.


End file.
